


Relaxing with the Emperor

by Lasoona



Series: Elfgard one-shots [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Elf!Edelgard, Elfgard, Elfgard AU is back for my first smutfic booyah, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasoona/pseuds/Lasoona
Summary: It's been a long day for the Emperor, and Byleth knows just how to help her relax.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Elfgard one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573918
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Relaxing with the Emperor

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first smutfic courtesy of Nova's Elf!Edelgard au. Seeing as this is my first time writing full on smut don't kill me too hard if it's not as great as it could've been pls agdshkjagdkjghdskgksksk

It had been a long day for the Emperor of Adrestia. Unravelling a system kept in place for millenia wasn't easy, but she was slowly making progress. Edelgard shuffled into her room with a sigh, shutting the intricately carved doors behind her as she moved into the bedroom proper and began the tedious process of disrobing from her royal attire.

Edelgard let out a weary sigh as she let the heave crimson cape drop to the floor. The silence of the room was a welcome reprieve from the constant yammering of the court. Though there was one voice in particular she wouldn't mind hearing more of…

The Emperor gently removed the crown of horns, removing the pins holding her buns in place and letting her snow-white hair fall over her shoulders and down the curve of her back. She sighed as her elongated ears were finally freed from their confinement. Elf ears, as they were called. Proof of her ancestry trailing all the way back to Saint Seiros herself. Ironically, the very person she had been forced to kill a couple years ago in order to lead Fodlan to peace.

As distracted as she was, her mind falling back into memories of a burning city, a terrifying roar and flashing of white scales as she finished disrobing, she failed to spot the figure approaching from the massive walk in wardrobe.

She noticed soon enough as familiar muscled arms wrapped around her shoulders, teal hair coming into view as the taller woman placed her chin on one of the arms wrapped around her, the sensation of bare skin pressed into her back, Byleth's warmth slowly enveloping her.

Edelgard gave her wife a tired, but content smile, "Greetings, my heart. I see you also wasted no time in getting out of your clothes."

Byleth hummed, "Long day?"

Edelgard relaxed against Byleth's embrace, letting her head loll onto her shoulder, "As always. It's nice to finally get out of that outfit."

Byleth let out another contented hum as she slowly rocked them back and forth. Slowly, she lifted her head, her wife's elongated ears catching her eye.

"You know," she began slowly, her voice growing low and husky. Edelgard shuddered at the feeling of her wife's breath playing hot over her sensitive ears, "I know just how to help you relax," Byleth finished by dragging her tongue over the shell of the ear, smiling as Edelgard's shuddering intensified at the same time her now labored breathing broke off in a quiet moan, crimson blooming across the smaller woman's cheeks.

"T-that's unfair, you know how sensitive my ears are!"

"That's the point," Byleth muttered, wrapping her lips around the rounded tip of the ear, just barely dragging her teeth along the skin. Byleth moved her arms around Edelgard's waist as the Emperor let out a quiet whine, inhaling the scent of bergamot Edelgard loved so much.

Byleth spoke between nibbles, moving up and down the sensitive ears, "Now- be a good girl- and get- on- the bed," Byleth's lips parted in a lustful smile as she watched her wife's blush inch up her ears. 

On trembling legs, the ruler of Fodlan made her way to the couple's bed, crawling to the middle before laying her head on the deep softness of their pillows. Byleth must have gotten into one of their drawers while her back was turned, for now she had a scarlet ribbon wrapped around her arm. Byleth lifted said arm, letting the ends of the ribbon dangle between her fingers.

"These okay today?"

Edelgard swallowed, slowly nodding. While they didn’t look like much, she was well aware they had been magically reinforced to withstand the Emperor’s considerable strength.

Byleth quirked her eyebrow, "El, you know I need to hear you say it."

"Y-yes, it's alright, Byleth. I… I want it."

Byleth wasted no time in crawling to her wife, her lustful grin never leaving her lips as she straddled her wife's torso. Byleth leaned down, hands on her wife's wrists as she took great pleasure in feeling her wife shudder as her tongue slid along the shell of her ear once more.

Byleth moved down and trailed her lips along Edelgard's neck, "Good girl."

Edelgard whimpered as her senses were filled with Byleth. Just Byleth. She hardly noticed as her hands were guided to the headboard and restrained.

Byleth trailed a thumb along her Emperor's lips, "Now just stay there, and let me take good care of you," she planted a wet kiss against those plump lips, hands trailing down. She broke the kiss in order to move down to straddle Edelgard's waist, hands following until they cupped both of her wife's breasts, fingers swirling around the nipples as she watched Edelgard's lips part in a silent gasp.

Byleth leaned up to trail kisses down her body. Starting at her neck, nibbling and biting followed by the drag of a soothing wet tongue as she all but worshipped her wife's body.

  
  
  
  


A shuddering moan spilled from Edelgard’s lips as Byleth wrapped her lips around a hardened nipple, the swirling tongue causing Edelgard to arch slightly off the bed. Byleth soon switched to the other, which had so far only been teased by her fingers. Byleth smiled against her wife’s skin as she gently took it between her teeth, relishing in the moans Edelgard was now giving freely, her hands flexing against the restraints as she instinctively attempted to tangle her fingers in Byleth’s hair.

Byleth smirked as she took in Edelgard’s flushed features, her eyes unfocused until she registered Byleth was moving. 

She shuddered as she felt Byleth’s lips on her ear, “I love the sound of your voice, El. And I bet it’ll sound even better when I have you screaming my name.”

Edelgard gave the woman a shaky smirk, "If you think you can break me so easily, you are sorely mistaken, my heart."

"Really now?"

Edelgard bit back a moan as she felt Byleth's wet tongue along her ear, the sensitivity of her elf ears sending her squirming as Byleth took care making sure the sensation was slow and torturous in all the best ways. Byleth drew lazy circles on her skin, looping her way down Edelgard's body.

Edelgard squirmed at the light touches as Byleth scooted down and played her hands along the woman's thighs, holding her legs just tightly enough that Edelgard was unable to rub them together, searching for any kind of relief to the one spot she desperately craved it.

Byleth chuckled, "Oh no you don't, dear."

Byleth’s smirk grew wider as she ran a finger along her wife’s folds, “You’re dripping for me, El,” The former professor locked eyes with her wife, watching her eyes darken with desire as she ran her tongue over her finger, “I’ll never get tired of your taste, my love.”

Edelgard bit back a whine, she refused to give in so easily, but the need for release building between her legs was slowly eroding her rational thought. She nearly sighed in relief as she watched Byleth dip her head down between her legs, their eyes still locked. Byleth turned her head aside right as she was close enough Edelgard could feel her breath, instead beginning to bite and trail marks down her thigh.

“B-Byleetthh…”

Byleth smiled at the woman’s wine, switching to the other thigh as she continued nibbling and soothing them with her tongue back up to Edelgard’s hips, her wife squirming and gasping all the while. The Emperor’s hands jerked against the ribbons as Byleth hit the particularly sensitive spots right next to her dripping pussy.

Edelgard’s breathing grew labored as Byleth trailed her tongue all around it, everywhere except the sensitive parts she needs it, smirking as Edelgard glares down at her with all the intimidation of a puppy.

“You know what you have to do if you want to cum.”

Byleth continued kissing around her thighs, the devious look in her eyes driving Edelgard mad. Byleth ceased her teasing, pushing herself up so she could look fully into her wife’s face. The Emperor of Fodlan was a flushed, dripping mess underneath her, the red of her blush running all the way to the tip of her elf ears.

“I…” Edelgard bit back the rest of the sentence, her defiant expression making it clear she was still trying to resist begging.

Byleth brought her mouth to her neck once more, biting and running her tongue along what skin she could reach while simultaneously tweaking both of Edelgard’s nipples.

A gasping moan burst from her lover’s chest, Edelgard throwing her head to the side, eyes clenched shut as the teasing began to overwhelm her while stubbornly refusing to get her to that high she craved. Warm lips wrapped themselves around the exposed tip of her ear, assaulting it with both teeth and a tongue.

That was the last straw, her voice whining as she gasped, “Byleth, byleth please, just let me cum! I-I-” she broke off with a groan of frustration as Byleth slowly made her way back down to Edelgard’s hips.

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” she commented, smugly.

Edelgard felt two fingers enter her and slowly drag along her inner walls the same time her wife’s lips locked around her clit, tongue playing along it.

Edelgard felt the pleasure jolt up her spine as her wife expertly ate her out, replacing her tongue with a finger whenever she moved to lick Edelgard’s folds and reach as far inside her wife as she could.

“yyESSS BYLEEETTHHH!!” Her voice keened as the intensity of her climax after so much teasing overwhelmed her. The toe curling pleasure had her arching her back off the bed as her eyes rolled up, the pleasure leaving no room for any thoughts other than her wive’s name.

She chanted it like a prayer as Byleth kept pleasuring her through the orgasm, dragging it on as long as possible, taking great pleasure in the fact that it was because of her that Edelgard was currently a screaming, moaning mess. Byleth slowed her ministrations as she came down from her climax, chest heaving as she lay limply on the bed.

Byleth moved up and untied her arms, gently rubbing her hands along them, “You alright?” she grinned, “Feel nice and relaxed now?”

Edelgard released a tired laugh, “Yes, my heart,” She turned her poor attempt as a glare on her wife once more as she left the bed to get the towels to clean up with, “You are in so much trouble next time.”

Byleth laughed as she returned and began cleaning Edelgard’s thighs of her wetness, “Bold words coming from a woman that was writhing and screaming my name under my tongue just a moment ago. I told you you would sound great like that, El, and I was definitely right.”

Edelgard quirked an eyebrow, the spark of competition Byleth knew so well igniting in her eyes, “Well… we’ll just have to see about that won’t we?”


End file.
